


standing trial for your sins

by AceFreckles



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Guerra, M/M, Top Roronoa Zoro, au de qixi, elementos religiosos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFreckles/pseuds/AceFreckles
Summary: En el periodo de los reinos combatientes, Zoro y Luffy cometen el error de enamorarse [Au-qixi]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 8





	standing trial for your sins

_“Quisiera llevarme algo,_

_siempre pienso que hoy es la última vez._

_(siempre es la última vez)”_

**_Agua_ ** **_–_ ** **_Miranda!_ **

**[uno]**

El genio estratega y militar, Sun Tzu, decía que la victoria en el campo de batalla se alcanza muchas veces a través de una serie de encuentros afortunados. Un momento en el que el terreno, la hora del día, el clima, la estrategia y el estado de ánimo del batallón se alinean de tal manera que le brinda ventaja a un bando sobre el otro. Bajo este mismo pensamiento se reúnen algunos budistas que creen que en el curso de la historia del mundo hay encuentros afortunados, un momento en el que las estrellas se alinean para que dos personas se encuentren y con ello cambien sus destinos e incluso algunas pocas veces también generen un cambio en el destino de la humanidad. 

Aunque así como existen los encuentros afortunados también existen los encuentros desafortunados, el encuentro entre dos personas que nunca debieron haberse conocido sino fuera por la intervención de algún dios aburrido, intentando matar su aburrimiento causando el caos entre los humanos. 

Aunque si se le preguntara a Zoro diría que conocer a Luffy aquel día junto al río que separa el Reino Shimotsuki del Reino de Goa, fue un regalo de los dioses. La amabilidad de Luffy fue como un bálsamo para las heridas que Zoro cargaba cerca de su corazón desde que su familia fue masacrada por un escuadrón del reino de Goa para enviar una declaración de guerra a su reino. 

Y luego cuando Zoro vio a Luffy como su enemigo, vistiendo una armadura con el logo del ejercito de Goa, con parte de su rostro cubierto en sangre mientras sostenía la cabeza del jefe de batallón de Zoro en su mano derecha y daba órdenes a sus hombres para que continuaran con el ataque; en ese momento en que Zoro debería haberlo odiado con todo su ser, se dio cuenta que lo amaba demasiado.

Zoro ya se había enamorado de como la sonrisa de Luffy florece cuando lo ve llegar a su lugar de encuentro, de su voz pequeña cuando habla sobre cómo escaló rápidamente entre los rangos del ejército con la única intención de proteger a sus hermanos menores de la guerra y de la determinación en sus ojos cuando declara que su sueño es terminar con esta era de los reinos combatientes y crear un mundo en el que los niños no tengan que morir en guerras estúpidas creadas por los adultos avariciosos. 

– No creí que te vería hoy – dice Luffy, inclinando su cuello y dejando que Zoro bese su piel, suspirando en satisfacción cuando el espadachín hace exactamente eso. El cálido pecho de Zoro está contra su espalda, que aún tiene rastros de sudor por su entrenamiento – Creí que aun estabas en campaña. 

–Se rindieron y pude volver antes– explica Zoro, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Luffy. Sus dedos se deslizan por el marcado abdomen de su amante, jugando en el borde de la ropa interior de este y sonríe contra el cuello de Luffy cuando lo escucha reír –

–¿Me extrañaste? – Pregunta Luffy, los dedos de su mano izquierda deslizándose a través del cabello de Zoro, cuyos labios ahora dejan una marca en su cuello – 

–Cada día– Confiesa el espadachín, su mano palmea la erección de Luffy con suavidad– ¿Y tu, me extrañaste? 

Luffy asiente rápidamente con la cabeza, mordiendo sus labios para no gemir en voz alta cuando la mano de Zoro se envuelve alrededor de su pene y siente al espadachín frotar su miembro contra su trasero. 

– Esta cicatriz es nueva – dice Zoro, trazando la cicatriz de alrededor de 7 centímetros en el hombro derecho de Luffy con sus labios. Luffy mueve sus caderas, empujando contra el puño de Zoro alrededor de su erección– 

– Un idiota me atacó por la espalda mientras peleaba contra un general – Explica Luffy, sus piernas tiemblan y lo único que lo hace permanecer de pie es el brazo izquierdo de Zoro alrededor de su abdomen, mientras su otra mano se mueve de arriba a abajo – Corte la garganta de Denjiro y luego me hice cargo del bastardo que me atacó por la espalda. 

Hay algo excitante en tener a alguien tan peligroso gimiendo por tus caricias. Es un tipo especial de placer que se enciende como fuego en tus entrañas al saber que las manos que débilmente jalan de tu cabello son lo suficientemente poderosas como para quebrar articulaciones y blandir armas. 

– Me voy a correr, Zoro – Advierte Luffy, su mano izquierda se aferra al cuello de Zoro, presionándolo contra su cuello – 

–¿Tan bien se siente? – Pregunta Zoro, hay un tonito arrogante alrededor de sus palabras que hace a Luffy enterrar sus uñas en la piel del espadachín – 

– No seas presumido – advierte Luffy, pero sus palabras no tienen el impacto deseado porque su voz se quiebra alrededor de sus gemidos y sus caderas se mueven con prisa – 

Zoro murmura palabras de amor contra su piel, obligándolo a torcer su cuello de manera incómoda con tal que sus labios se encuentren en un beso apasionado. Luffy gime contra los labios de Zoro, arqueando su espalda y corriendose en la mano de su amante. 

Zoro limpia su mano contra el césped y Luffy arruga su nariz en desagrado. 

–¿Prefieres que me limpie en tu ropa? – Pregunta Zoro, mordiendo las mejillas de Luffy para hacerlo reír –

– Zo...– Las palabras de Luffy se ven interrumpidas por un sonido casi ensordecedor y el movimiento violento de la tierra debajo de sus pies. El general de división acomoda su ropa, creyendo que se trata de un ataque enemigo y observa directamente frente a él, donde dos divinidades se encuentran.

Zoro sostiene a Luffy contra su cuerpo, su espada ha sido desenvainada y alzada en contra de los intrusos. El rostro furioso de Guan Yu se alza sobre ellos, mirándolos con desprecio cuando confirma sus sospechas al inspeccionar las insignias diferentes que hay grabadas en las armaduras de sus uniformes y la forma íntima en la que se sostienen ambos hombres. Mientras que Tam kung permanece en silencio detrás de Guan Yu y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. 

–¡No hay crimen más grande que mancillar la lealtad a la patria que dormir con el enemigo! – Declara el dios que encarna los valores de lealtad y rectitud – 

–Él no es mi enemigo– Responde Zoro, su espada aun alzada en contra de la divinidad frente a ellos – Él es mi corazón, la sangre en mis venas y la resolución con la que alzó esta espada contra ti. 

–Admito que incluso en el cielo se ha escuchado sobre sus hazañas, pero espero que no sean tan estúpidos como para creer que pueden derrotarme – dice Guan Yu – 

–No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos – Dice Luffy, dando un paso hacia adelante aun cuando Zoro estira su brazo libre y trata de mantenerlo detrás de su cuerpo para protegerlo – 

–Los humanos realmente son criaturas pretenciosas – Dice la figura divina, riendo mientras pone una mano sobre su frente. Su semblante cambia drásticamente cuando su mano derecha se envuelve alrededor de la empuñadura de la espada que cuelga en el cinto que carga al lado izquierdo de su cadera – En señal de respeto como un antiguo militar hacia ustedes, desenvainaré mi espada. 

–Apreciamos el gesto– Responde Zoro, mirando de reojo a Luffy y hacerle saber que él atacara primero. Zoro avanza rápidamente en contra de Guan Yu, sujetando su espada con ambas manos mientras toma impulso suficiente para su ataque. Es un parpadeo que el dios ha aparecido frente a él, haciendo un delicado movimiento con su muñeca al que sigue su espada y que hace aparecer un corte letal en el pecho de Zoro, quien cae de espalda sujetando su pecho mientras aprieta los dientes para no gritar del dolor. 

Luffy intenta correr hacia donde Zoro se encuentra, pero Tam kung se interpone en su camino mientras niega con la cabeza para hacerle saber que no debe entrometerse. 

–¡Quítate de mi camino!– grita Luffy – ¡Zoro me necesita! 

–Roronoa Zoro– Dice Guan Yu, sosteniendo a Zoro por su brazo izquierdo, como si no pesara nada – Me pregunto si podrás vivir con la vergüenza que significa haber osado a alzar tu mano contra un dios 

–¿Vergüenza?– pregunta Zoro, con voz agitada y tensa– Esta herida será mi más grande orgullo. 

–Espero que puedas seguir pensando lo mismo cuando esa cicatriz sea todo lo que para ti vale tu “resolución”– Las palabras del dios son crípticas y hacen a Zoro fruncir aún más su ceño. No tiene demasiado tiempo para pensar en ellas, el dios ha lanzado su cuerpo al otro lado del río donde las tierras del reino shimotsuki se encuentran – Perdiste, Zoro y te daré un destino más doloroso que la muerte... ahora perderás para siempre a tu “corazón”. 

Tam kung se arrodilla junto al río que separa ambas naciones, su mano se sumerge en el agua y la tierra bajo sus pies comienza a temblar con ferocidad. Luffy no puede sostenerse sobre sus pies y cae al piso, mientras la distancia entre ambas naciones crece al igual que el río que las separaba. 

–¿Q-Qué ha pasado? – Pregunta Luffy, corriendo a la orilla donde se encuentra el dios de los mares – ¿Zoro? ¿Dónde esta Zoro? 

– Supongo que el sobrevivirá, – responde Guan Yu, con desinterés – pero la herida que he dejado con esto en su corazón es irreversible

– Iré con él – dice Luffy, lanzándose al agua, dispuesto a nadar las distancias que sean necesarias si eso significa estar junto a Zoro, pero al poco avanzar su cuerpo se comienza a hundir y es Tam kung quien lo salva, devolviendolo a la tierra – 

–La distancia entre ambas naciones ahora es tan grande que si trataras de nadar al otro lado, cuando estuvieras a mitad de camino tu cuerpo se congelaría, – dice Guan Yu – pero lo que mataría a un hombre común a ustedes dos los haría más fuerte, es por eso que Tam kung se encargó de que el mar rechace sus cuerpos y en vez de poder nadar, se hundan. 

Los ojos de la deidad se endurecen mientras observa el odio en los ojos de Luffy – Nada puede flotar en este mar, así que cada barcaza que trates de navegar se hundirá y aunque encontraran la forma de quedarse juntos una vez más… yo me encargare de separarlos.

Luffy aprieta los labios y se lanza una vez más al mar, sus brazos se mueven rápidamente mientras trata de impulsar su cuerpo más adelante, pero el resultado es una vez más el mismo y se vuelve a hundir. Su cuerpo se siente tan pesado como el acero, su pulmones se contraen en la necesidad de oxígeno y sus ojos se cierran aun cuando lucha por mantenerlos abiertos. 

Tam kung niega con la cabeza, salvando una vez más al humano testarudo y dejando su cuerpo inconsciente junto a la orilla del mar. Ambas deidades desaparecen de la tierra una vez su misión ha sido cumplida.

******

Zoro despierta con manos frías presionando contra su pecho y escucha una voz suave llamando su nombre. 

–Shhh...tranquilo – murmura la deidad, su mano presiona contra la herida bajo sus manos que lentamente comienza a cicatrizar – estarás bien

Zoro abré sus ojos con dificultad y observa a la figura femenina junto a él ser iluminada por el sol, de manera que es difícil para él apreciar las facciones del rostro de esta persona. 

–Mi hermano puede ser muy cruel – dice Guan Yin, diosa de la misericordia. La deidad que escucha los lamentos de los humanos y que no pudo ignorar el llanto del corazón de este hombre al cual su hermano hirió – Supongo que no pudo deshacerse de esa parte humana de sí. 

–¿Dónde está Luffy? – pregunta Zoro, mirando a su alrededor –

–Él está bien, pero Tam kung ha separado el río y la distancia que ahora separa los dos reinos es tal que morirías de hipotermia cuando alcanzaras la mitad del mar– declara Guan Yin, la pequeña urraca en su hombro asiente con un graznido – además el mar rechaza tu cuerpo y el de Luffy, por lo cual al poco nadar comenzaras a hundirte como si fueras una roca. 

Zoro se lleva ambas manos al rostro, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas, pero no puede controlar los sollozos y la manera en que su cuerpo tiembla. 

–No es justo – murmura Zoro, sus manos hechas puños presionan contra sus ojos – ¿Por qué debería importarme si Luffy es del reino de Goa y yo de shimotsuki? ¿Por qué debo abandonar mi corazón por una nación a la que no le importa si vivo o muero? 

–¿Lo amas? – pregunta Guan Yin, su amable corazón duele cuando Zoro quita las manos de su rostro y la mira directamente antes de responder– 

– Lo amo más que a nada en este mundo – Responde Zoro, su voz es envuelta en ternura y calidez– Él es mi corazón, la sangre en mis venas, las heridas de mi cuerpo y el núcleo de mi ser. 

La diosa toma una decisión ante la devoción de Zoro, que hace que su pecho se sienta cálido al darse cuenta que los humanos, a pesar de las adversidades siguen encontrando en sus vidas, buscan la manera para no hundirse. 

–No puedo revocar el daño hecho por mi hermano y aunque te ayude a cruzar al otro lado... Guan Yu no se detendrá hasta separarlos. – dice Guan Yin en un suspiro – pero creo que puedo ayudarlos a encontrarse una vez al año – 

Zoro se sienta rápidamente, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho ante el repentino dolor, pero ignora la sensación y se acerca con ojos enormes a la diosa. 

–¿De verdad?– Pregunta Zoro – ¿Podré ver de nuevo a Luffy? 

La diosa asiente, poniendo una mano de forma delicada sobre el pecho de Zoro para hacer que se recueste nuevamente sobre el césped. La mujer le cuenta su plan y las condiciones que hay para el reencuentro de los amantes; mientras la urraca que acompaña a la diosa sobrevuela sobre ellos, cantando para que todas sus hermanas oigan su petición y accedan a ayudar a la pareja. 

**[dos]**

Una vez al año todas las urracas del mundo se compadecen de los amantes separados por Guan Yu y forman un puente sobre el mar para que Zoro y Luffy se encuentren. Ambos se encuentran en la mitad del puente, Luffy se abalanza contra el cuerpo de Zoro, abrazándolo fuertemente. 

Zoro sostiene el rostro de Luffy con ambas manos, con una delicadeza indescriptible y sus ojos se mueven de manera descoordinada, como si batallará consigo mismo sobre en qué detalle del rostro de su amado quiere centrar primero su atención.

El manto de pecas que decora sus mejillas y nariz como si fuera una pequeña constelación en su rostro; la cicatriz de dos puntos que hay debajo de su ojo izquierdo y que consiguió la primera vez que pisó un campo de batalla a los 11 años; sus ojos oscuros que parecen guardar los secretos de la creación menguando en una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que sus adictivos labios y sus manos ásperas descansan sobre la cicatriz que Zoro tiene en su pecho, recordandole que realmente están juntos una vez más y que esta no es otra de sus alucinaciones. 

– Zoro – Suspira Luffy, descansando su frente contra la de Zoro. Sus manos recorren desde la cicatriz que este tiene en el pecho hasta sujetar el cabello verde del antiguo guerrero del reino Shimotsuki y unir sus labios en un beso. 

¿Puede un beso transmitir el dolor que sientes todas las noches antes de dormir mientras marcas en el calendario los días que quedan para el próximo encuentro con la persona que amas? ¿o tal vez el miedo que parece haber encontrado su hogar en el centro de tu pecho al pensar que tal vez ya fue la última vez que pudieron verse? 

Sus labios se separan brevemente en un jadeo ahogado, secando rápidamente las lágrimas que se deslizan por sus mejillas antes de volver a unir sus labios en un beso demandante. Los brazos de Luffy se aferran al cuello de Zoro mientras que Zoro abraza a Luffy por la cintura, levantándolo algunos centímetros del suelo debido a diferencia de estatura entre ambos. 

Luffy suspira cuando sus labios se separan una vez más, entrelazando sus dedos con los del espadachín y llevando la mano contra sus labios. 

–¿Me extrañaste? – Pregunta Luffy, sus labios aún están contra las manos del espadachín y ahora deja pequeños besos en el dorso de la mano mientras con sus dedos masajea las muñecas de Zoro, quien tiene dolores constantes en los músculos luego de años de blandir espadas –

–Cada día – confiesa Zoro, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en el toque amable de Luffy que hace que su corazón se sienta completo una vez más.

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> 1)Sun tzu quien escribió “El arte de la guerra”, considerado uno de los mejores tácticos y analistas militares de la historia. 
> 
> 2)El título está inspirado en una línea de la canción“The boy who blocked his own shot” de Brand new. 
> 
> 3) No sé realmente si algunos budistas creeran que hay encuentros afortunados, pero creo que la línea de pensamiento va por ahí. 
> 
> 4) La era de los reinos combatientes se dio en china en un periodo antes de cristo. Además es el nombre que recibe el periodo de guerras entre clanes (aka Uchiha vs Senju) en Naruto shippuden. 
> 
> 5)Luffy es el hermano mayor de Ace, Sabo y Tama. En este periodo se solía enviar a niños a las guerras y en uno de estos conflictos murió Sabo, es por esto que el sueño de Luffy es crear un mundo en el que los niños no tengan que ir a la guerra. No supe donde incluirlo en la historia, pero estaba en mi corazón mientras escribía.


End file.
